The invention concerns a device for to deliver and mix water able to be employed in electronically controlled taps wherein delivery is commanded, substantially automatically, through sensor means which detect the presence of the user.
The state of the art includes monocommand mixer taps comprising a mixer cartridge, located inside the monoblock of the tap, associated with a lever, which allows to regulate both the mixing and the delivery of the water, and which is mounted above the monoblock.
The state of the art also includes taps of the electronic type wherein the water is delivered substantially automatically when the user approaches the taps.
Such taps comprise a valve provided with interception means cooperating with a solenoid device, or with an electric motor, able to command the opening and closing thereof, respectively to deliver and interrupt the flow of water; the solenoid device or the motor is activated by appropriate sensor means able to detect the presence of the user.
In some embodiments, the valve is associated with manual activation means which allow to regulate the mix of hot and cold water.
The structure of this type of valve and the need to feed the solenoid device or drive motor of the interception means electrically make it necessary to locate the valve and the electric and electronic components in the lower part of the monoblock, or cast block, of the tap, which therefore must be appropriately sized.
This means that it is necessary to design and make specific monoblocks for the electronically controlled taps, that is, different from those for monocommand mixer taps, with greater problems in terms of planning the production and managing stocks.
Moreover, the greater size of the monoblock considerably limits the design and aesthetics of the tap.
Furthermore, the presence of electric and electronic parts inside the monoblock in the zone where the water passes can cause malfunctions of the tap and can compromise the safety of the user.
The present Applicant has devised and embodied this invention to overcome these shortcomings and to obtain further advantages.
The invention is set forth and characterized in the main claim, while the dependent claims describe other characteristics of the invention.
The purpose of the invention is to achieve a device for the automatic delivery of water, which can be associated with a monoblock for mixer taps of a substantially standardized type, that is, of the type for monocommand mixer taps, thus obviating the need to produce a specific monoblock for electronically controlled mixer taps.
Another purpose of the invention is to achieve a device for the automatic delivery of water which is practical, functional and compact and can be used in conditions of absolute safety for the user.
The device according to the invention comprises a mixer cartridge, able to be arranged inside a monoblock for mixer taps of a conventional type, means to regulate the mixing of the water and actuation means, commanded electrically, and comprising an interception element cooperating with said cartridge to open and close the flow of water.
The actuation means can be associated above the mixer cartridge, in a position outside the monoblock of the tap, and cooperate with a sensor able to automatically determine the activation of said actuation means in the presence of the user.
In one embodiment of the invention, the actuation means are fed by batteries.
In a preferential embodiment, the means to regulate the mixing, the actuation means and the electric and electronic components connected thereto are integrated into a single block able to be coupled above the mixer cartridge in a position outside the monoblock.
The device according to the invention is therefore able to be associated with monoblocks for monocommand mixer taps and thus allows to obviate both the problem of stylistic limitations and design imposed by the devices for electronically controlled taps, and also the problem of production and storage of different types of monoblock.
The separation of the electric and electronic parts from the mixer cartridge confers characteristics of extreme safety and functionality on the device according to the invention.